


Hiccups

by quartermile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky doesn't remember hiccups, Bucky hates when clint is a creepy fuck, Curtain Fic, Cute, Fluffy, Hiccups, M/M, Steve makes it all better, clint is a little shit, clint is always in the air ducts, seriously- he better kiss all his booboos, that better turn canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incredibly short drabble about what happens when Bucky gets the hiccups and doesn't remember what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

"Steve!" 

Half a second after Bucky's voice rings out through the tower, Steve has his shield in hand and running toward the sound of Bucky's voice. The assassin doesn't show fear, but his voice is the closest thing to fearful that Steve has heard from him since his private recount of what he remembers from Hydra torture.

"Bucky? Bucky, what's wrong?" Steve demands, his eyes darting around the room for danger. It has to be bad if Bucky is calling for back up. But he hasn't heard any crashes?

"Steve, something is wrong," Bucky tells him, his eyes wide and his face panicked.

"What is it, Buck?" Steve asks, dropping the shield seeing no assailants and kneels in front of the couch where Bucky had been lazily watching tv. He's sitting up now, metal hand clutching the fleece blanket covering his feet and flesh hand holding his upper body off of the couch.

"I-I don't know. It's not happening now," Bucky says.

Steve flits his hands over his body, not sure what he's expecting to feel, "What hurts? What does it feel like?"

"Nothing hurts, just weird... I don't know how to explain it," Bucky says. He still has slight trouble finding words for what he wants to say, after so long of hardly any english speaking around him, or hardly being allowed to speak anything himself.

Suddenly, Bucky's body jerks and he lets out a frightened noise, looking at Steve in alarm when he doesn't react, "See!"

"See what, Buck- oh, you mean that? Bucky, babe, that was a hiccup," Steve says, reaching up to cup shis scruffy cheek, "You don't remember that?"

"Remember what? No, what is it?" Bucky demands, brows furrowed in confusion, not sure why Steve is not worried like he is. He does not like the feeling making his body jerk like it is.

Steve smiles and stands, going to the kitchen and bringing back a glass of water, "Drink this, it'll help," he says, pressing the glass into his boyfriend's hand and gently nudging him over to sit beside him, pulling him over to lean against his side.

"What's happening to me, Stevie?" Bucky whispers, obligingly sipping at the cool water.

"Nothing bad, Buck. It's just something that happens to everyone. They're called hiccups. It happens sometimes, usually after you've drank or eaten a lot. But sometimes just out of no where. It's kind of like a burp, well, it's a bodily function like that. It's something to do with your diaphram spasming or something or other," Steve explains, "It's really nothing wrong."

Bucky gives a small sigh before hiccuping again. His brows furrow again before he noticably forces himself to relax, "Something else I've forgotten, huh?"

"No, don't think of it like that. They are kind of alarming if you're not used to them. Clint gets them all the time. It's kind of funny to watch, really. One of the best ways to get rid of them is to be startled-"

Clint chooses that moment to drop down from the duct above the couch - the little shit had been crawling around in there like a creepy little fuck again, "Boo!" he yells.

He really deserves the punch in the gut he gets.


End file.
